


Have we changed?

by FiKate



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Milliways
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen, Inspiration, International Women's Day, Prompt Fic, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Jane Austen. <i>the artists of the future<br/>will make up new things and different nomenclatures</i></p>
<p>The day Jane publishes her first novel, she explores what has grown from her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have we changed?

One day after Jane had published her first book, Bar presented her with a book that drew inspiration from it.

She sat with her tea and read it and then went to ask for more, in time she watched movies but the books fascinated her the most. Through all the centuries, the negotiation of love had not changed that much.

Some of the writers, she would quite enjoy speaking with to understand their choices while others she wanted to ask, why would you pine for a cage?

Time changes many things but it seems that writers and lovers still circle around the same problems.


End file.
